The present disclosure relates to rotor blades, such as rotor blades in gas turbine engines. Traditionally, gas turbine engines can include multiple stages of rotor blades and stator vanes to condition and guide fluid flow through the compressor and/or turbine sections. Stages in the high pressure compressor section can include alternating rotor blade stages and stator vane stages. Each vane in a stator vane stage can interface with a seal on the rotor disk, for example, a knife edge seal. The knife edge seals can be one source of increased temperature in the high-pressure compressor due to windage heat-up. Increased temperatures can reduce the durability of aerospace components, specifically those in the last stages of the high pressure compressor.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved gas turbine engines.